


Make It Bun Dem

by Knusperkeks



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: I love it when they work together as equals, M/M, Slow Build, Very Slight AU, as canon as I possibly can, so this is gonna be one of those stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knusperkeks/pseuds/Knusperkeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the line between good and evil begins to blur and fade away, Jason has to pick sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Bun Dem

 

 

It was a beautiful afternoon. Sun was shining, birds singing, and he had just finished the loveliest conversation with his favorite plant. _George_ was quite the talkative type. His work flourished, in fact, he had just invented a new pill, volunteering to try it right away. It had taken a while before an effect had shown, but when it hit him, he was experiencing the best time of his life, flying high in the sky, drifting through the clouds. Until he would invent the next pill, that is.

Dr. Earnhardt left his greenhouse to share that new invention of his with Oliver. The young man would surely be delighted. The effects hadn’t worn off completely, the doctor only able to guess the remaining time, so he staggered through the door. Taking his time to stop his head from falling off his shoulders, again, he leaned on the doorframe, calmly breathing in and out. Wind was blowing through the scarce hairs on his head, gently pulling him towards sleep.

He was startled out of his reverie when a small convoy reared up the mountain, following the path to his house. Pushing himself off the door and in direction of the front entrance of his house, his throat went dry when he spotted four cars painted in pirate-red parked at his gate. Gulping brought no relief to the dryness, the long hours under the influence of the new mixture having left him dehydrated. Despite having dealt with them countless times, he was still on edge every time they arrived, and he would be a fool if he wasn’t.

Approaching the group of at least a dozen men, he greeted them with as much strength behind his words as he could gather. “Greetings, gentlemen. You’re here to collect your order, I assume? It’s always a pleasure doing business with you.”

The pirates simply stared at him, fumbling too much with their guns for the doctor’s liking, the bandanas and sunglasses always making their faces unreadable. A small tank of a man pushed his way through the pirates, coming to a stop in front of Earnhardt. He recognized the man as the one he usually did business with, though usually he wasn’t accompanied by a small army.

“Are they ready?” The man rasped, taking off his sunglasses, his dark eyes boring into the doctors’ skull.

“Yes, yes….yesyesyes, of course. They’re waiting for you inside the house. Allow me to show you…” Earnhardt started to make his way over to his front door, legs still wobbly, but he was intent on showing no sign of weakness in front of the pirates. Successfully opening the door, he made his way over to the boxes, neatly stashed in his living room. The scattered pages on the floor got trampled down by the men making a move to scoop up the boxes.

“Do be careful, gentlemen, they’re …” His voice caught in his throat. Amongst the men that entered his house was none other than Vaas himself. The pirate leader hadn’t come here for months, let alone for a simple task as to gather those pills. It was highly unsettling. There was just no foreseeable reason for him to be here. The presence of the pirates alone was enough to make Earnhardt want to hide in his greenhouse, but with their ruthless leader in the mix it was almost too much too handle for his drug induced brain.

While the pirates where lifting the boxes and transporting them to their cars, Vaas was simply walking around the house, eying every item in sight. The doctor followed his every move, eyes not leaving him for a second, even when one of the men brutally shoved past him. His heart picked up speed with every second, threatening to burst out of his chest. The feeling was amplified by the drug, giving him an out of body experience. Vaas eyes narrowed as he returned to the living room, rapidly eying the room as his eyebrows knit together. Earnhardt’s hands began shaking. Sniffing the air, the pirate leader made his way over to the stairs, pausing at the bottom and staring up towards the second floor of the house. A small yelp escaped the doctor’s lips and he instantly brought up his right hand to cover his mouth to prevent the next one caught in his throat doing the same.

The longer Vaas was standing there, the harder it got to keep quiet. He was starting to chew on his nails, slowly moving towards Vaas, even though he had no idea how to prevent him from going upstairs. The pirate was listening intently, his eyes closing to focus his senses. Picking up speed, the doctor had almost reached the bottom of the stairs, when Vaas made a leap forward and was sprinting up the stairs.

“ _NO!_ ” Earnhardt let out a loud shriek, the faces of the pirates turning to him instantly while Vaas paid him no mind. Running up the stairs as fast as his wobbly legs would allow him, he busted through the open door. Vaas’ eyes were fixed on the small bed, his eyes wide and predatory while a devious smile played around his lips. He took a step closer to the small bed and the person lying on it.

Jason.

The Rakyat had brought Jason here, telling the doctor that he had come in contact with some deadly plants. That was nothing new here on this island, a lot of the inhabitants had died that way, and someone from California wouldn’t know anything about which plants should best be avoided. The girl had fallen victim to the same ignorance; fortunately he had been able to save her. The boy was sweating heavily, small drops making his feverish skin glisten. His shirt had been completely torn when he arrived, probably having been caught on thorns causing it to be ripped into shreds. Now large parts of the skin on his arms and torso were covered in a dangerous rash, the red of the spots marking a profuse difference to the white of his skin.

Vaas was moving closer to stand right next to bed, eyes still fixed on Jason, sliding up and down his body. Jason was dancing on the line between sleep and comatose. The doctor had provided him with a pill to aid him sleep, his body too weak to fully function. Earnhardt was still waiting for the pirate to say something, expecting to have a bullet wedged between his eyes, but the man was only standing there staring. Unmoving. They were both startled when Jason let out a long groan, his back arching off the bed in pain while more drops of sweat appeared on his skin. Vaas didn’t make a move except for deep inhale, his nostrils widening in the process and his eyes racking up and down Jason’s chest. Since no bullet was coming, the doctor rushed around the bed to the other side, took the cloth from the bedside table and began to wipe away the sweat on Jason’s forehead. The young man threw his head around, grabbing with his hands at the bedsheet. It looked almost obscene. Vaas certainly seemed entranced by it, for he lowered himself down on one knee, raising his right index finger to lightly trace around the edges of a red spot on Jason’s abs.

Earnhardt watched the movement, oddly fascinated with the way Vaas touched him, until Jason let out a loud sound of pain, which stirred the doctor into action. Maybe it was a flash of confidence, maybe it was the drug in his system, or maybe it was plain stupidity when the doctor grabbed Vaas’ hand and yanked it away.

“You can’t touch the wounds! Can’t you see he’s suffering?”

Vaas didn’t respond, only let his eyes slide up to Jason’s face, tracking a drop of sweat that ran down his cheekbone. Another half minute passed without any movement in the room, and Jason’s heavy breathing being the only sound. In a flash Vaas got back up, bringing his hands down under Jason and lifting him off the mattress. The pirate had scooped him up bridal style before the doctor even had a chance to react.

“What are you doing?! You can’t do that!” The words tumbling out of the doctor’s mouth did nothing to stop Vaas in what he was doing. Running around the bed, Earnhardt came to a stop in the doorway, blocking Vaas’ path. It was the very first time the pirate acknowledged his existence and starred him straight in the eyes, nose flaring as a sign of impending violence.

Earnhardt was at a loss, there was nothing that he could do to stop him. There were a dozen men in his house, happy to take his life at any moment, and he had no means to defend himself. Looking at the pained expression on Jason’s face, he knew there was only one thing he could do.

“This is the ointment for his treatment. It has to be applied 3 times a day, massaged lightly onto the red areas of his skin. It is also advisable to cool his head with water. In the evening he needs to take this pill, it helps him sleep so he can recover faster. Just in case you’re… interested in keeping him… alive.” He held out the two bottles he had crafted for Jason.

Vaas was still eying him with a mix of rage and complete disinterest, but grabbed the bottles from his hand. Earnhardt moved out of the way to let him pass, following down the stairs and out the door to the front porch. The other pirates had already finished packing and where waiting for their leader in front of the house, all of them going quiet and eyeing Vaas as he passed them and put Jason into the backseat of one of the cars before climbing in himself. After throwing each other looks they followed and scrambled into the cars.

Earnhardt watched them drive off, until they were completely out of sight, before his legs gave in and he slid down to sit on the stairs of his porch.

What had he done? How could this happen? How was he supposed to tell Jason’s friends what had happened?

_How could he fail everyone like this?_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd start a Vaason-fanfiction from Earnhardt's perspective...
> 
> I know I should have finished my other fic first, but I just couldn't get this plot out of my head and had to write it. VAASON IS HAUNTING ME! (and I love it~)


End file.
